Old Mrs.Shelly and I (part 3)
(part 1: http://happypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Mrs._Shelly's_house part 2: http://happypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Mrs._Shelly_and_I_(part_2) ) I handled the last weeks of school, it was a bit rough, but when I made it through, and passed grade 5, Mrs. Shelly decided to throw a party for my class. I was worried that people would judge me or be rude to her. The afternoon before the party, as I was helping Mrs. Shelly set out some baked goods and set up the cups next to the punch bowl I nervously said, "Elanore... people have been rude to me because I'm friends with you, and I'm worried they will be rude to you later... but that's only if people show..." Mrs. Shelly hushed me and replied with extreme certainty in her voice, "I talked to Edward Bakersfield on the matter, and most kids wouldn't pass up seeing their friends one more time before summer where there will be free cupcakes and cookies." I was a bit shocked, "You know my teacher?!" Mrs. Shelly laughed and said, "Sweetie, I know all the adults in this town. Sometimes I'd watch them too if their parents needed me to." "I'm just worried, that's all." I muttered to myself looking into the punch bowl sadly. Soon, it was 7, I paced nervously, I was worried one of two things would happen: 1, Mrs. Shelly will have done hours of baking and cleaning and no one would show up, or 2, those who do show up would be rude to her and be destructive in her house. I was in disgusting formal attire because mom and dad made me wear my green knee length dress I only wear on special occassions... I really do hate wearing a dress. Not that I am into looking like a boy, heck I have a 2 foot auburn braid hanging off the back of my head, its just uncomfortable to wear around my friends. The first one to show up was Samantha and the rest of the girl's soccer team, some were dressed like they were going to a ball, and some were just in their jersies and shorts. They chatted amongst themselves and they looked around abit, then Samantha approached me. "Hi Samantha, nice fake earrings" I said as I noticed her clip on earrings Samantha smiled and replied, "Thanks! I got them from Claire's yesterday. Wow, is this place cool. I mean, it's like something out of Disney." More of my peers came to the party, most of the class infact. It was great, Mrs. Shelly even got out of the attic the radio and put on the radio station we liked to listen to. We were all dancing in the living room when the doorbell rang, Mrs. Shelly was busy making balloon animals for the kids... I had no idea she could do that... anyways, I went to the door, and Billy was there. I stood there, I sneered, "Hi Billy." Billy said, "You're a weirdo, you know!" I smirked and said back confidently, "Billy... everyone is here.. they are having the greatest time ever, and you won't come in to the party because you think that would make you a granny geek... well, newsflash.. everyone is here. You can't call them all granny geeks.. You might as well come inside, there's cupcakes, and punch, and dancing." Billy shook his head and said, "I thought you were cool, then you started hanging out with Smelly Old Mrs. Shelly, and now everyone is lame. I'm outta here!" I went back to enjoying the party, infact, people told me I was pretty cool and that it was neat how I scored a dank party place. (Dank back then meant cool... not as in humid). I became the most popular kid. Kids started visiting Mrs. Shelly and she even started house sitting for parents who were away again. That's where I'd like to end my story My name is Kristina Maybelle Stenton, I am now 18 years old, and I thank you for listening to my story about Mrs. Elanore Shelly Category:People Category:Happy Category:Female Characters